Dance Partners
by Alishajadex
Summary: The Yule Ball is being held and the dance classes are being mixed up. Hermione ends up having to dance with Malfoy but what will happen when they get given homework to be completed together? DM/HG. GoF. Rated M for safe. R&R? :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. That is all thanks to the works of JK Rowling.

(Update: 8/01/2014 I know I started this story in August 2011 but to be honest my writing was dreadful so I am going to be editing these chapters and making them better - at least I hope so. Whilst I'm working on this, it will be refreshing my memory so Chapter 14 should be much better. )

It was the beginning of their fourth year at Hogwarts, and it certainly seemed like it would be a strange one, Hermione thought, thinking back to when she got her supplies list.

On it was two unusual items that weren't there last year: dress robes for boys and dresses for girls.

The thought of a dance sprung to Hermione's head almost immediately after reading that they'd need a dress. The last dance she'd been to was the Year 6 leavers dance which was four years ago. This one would obviously be different as it was held at Hogwarts! She pondered over how the Great Hall would look; who she'd go with and most importantly why there would be a dance.

The answer to one of her questions was finally answered early November. As part of the Triwizard Tournament, the school would be holding a Yule Ball. All the girls buzzed excitedly after hearing that the boys would be the ones to ask the girls out and that Houses would have to be involved in Dance Lessons. Many of the girls were whispering about the Durmstrang boys and the boys were eyeing up the Beauxbatons Girls. The other schools seemed indifferent about the fact that there would be a ball. Apparently they had balls and dances all the time in their school, so they weren't too bothered about this one.

That only left her last two questions still unanswered. The first would be answered at the time of the Yule Ball and the second one? Well she'll find out soon enough.

It was Monday and dance classes had started. Hermione was quite excited as she hoped to be paired up with Ron. She also had hoped that Ron would pluck up the courage to ask her to the ball as she had had a crush on him since the end of their first year. But the idiot didn't seem to realise that. Shaking her head, Hermione turned her attention towards Professor McGonagall who had just walked in with the one and only Head of Slytherin: Professor Snape.

"Attention students. Professor Dumbledore and I have discussed how these lessons will pan out. We decided that the dance classes would be mixed, meaning that two houses will have to... mingle."

This statement was met with gasps of shock from the whole room. Hermione knew something was up the moment Snape walked in; they were going to be paired with the Slytherins. Holding back a groan, Hermione focused her attention back on her Head of House.

"The more observant ones amongst you might have guessed which house you will be paired with. If you haven't already figured it out then, Merlin help you, it's Slytherin."

The girls could do nothing but stare wide eyed at Professor McGonagall as if she'd suddenly grown a second head and started singing the National Anthem. Once they'd gotten over the original shock, complaints could be heard across the room.

"What if I get that stupid Crabbe guy?!" Lavender complained.

Some were not complaints though.

"I hope I get Theo... he's cute!" Fay Dunbar whispered to her friend Maria.

"You will all have to pick a name out of a hat and whoever you get will be your dance partner. You will be set homework at the end of the lesson, which will be completed with your partner."

Hermione watched as each of the boys went forward; Ron got his first and turned a slight shade of green once he'd read it. Once he'd sat back down he handed his piece of paper to Harry who read it, laughed and then passed it to Hermione. On the piece of paper it simply said one name: _Pansy Parkinson. _Hermione chuckled. Pansy wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be, Hermione thought. She was just an automatic enemy due to her House.

"Good luck with that Ron, heard she has two left feet," said Harry who was trying to surpress his laughter.

"Shut up Harry. Any way you're next!"

Harry stopped laughing and glared at Ron as he walked up to pick out his the name of his dance partner. He smirked once he'd seen it and strolled back over towards Ron. Triumphantly he shoved it in his face. His piece of paper read: _Daphne Greengrass._

"Now that's just not right! I get Pansy the Pug and you get the best looking girl in Slytherin!" Ron complained.

"Tough luck mate." Harry smirked.

Ron was lost for words. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Ron opened and closed his mouth looking like a fish in water. He soon snapped out of it though as he registered what Professor McGonagall had just said.

"Never mind that now! Hermione, it's the girls turn!" Ron said trying to change the subject.

Hermione paled and looked over to where the hat was. Lavender and Parvati had already been up and got theirs and from the look on their faces they had got Crabbe and Goyle as dance partners.

This left Hermione feeling very nervous. As she walked up to the hat she ticked off theb boys who had already gone, which was just Crabbe and Goyle so far. It was good that the two worst boys of Slytherin had gone, but that left Nott, Zabini and, worst of all, Malfoy. Her heart raced as she put her hand inside the hat and closed her eyes. With a deep breath, she pulled out the piece of paper and nearly fainted. She'd gotten Malfoy.

Walking back over to Harry and Ron, she tried to keep a neutral expression so that anyone that may be watching her wouldn't figure out who'd she'd gotten. Once she reached the place that her friends were, Hermione sat down and silently held out the piece of paper for them to see the name written on it.

Expecting laughter, she was shocked when she heard none. She turned to look at her friends to see faces full of sympathy staring back at her.

"I honestly think you're worse off than me!" Ron said.

"Ron! You're not helping!" Hermione moaned. Harry glared at Ron and began to speak.

"C'mon Hermione, cheer up. On the bright side, he's pureblood so technically he should be a good dancer which means a good grade for you. But just in case he does try anything let us know and we'll sort him out."

Hermione sighed and nodded in admittance. The upside was that she would get a good grade. The downside was that she'd have to put up with the most bigoted male that had ever existed since Hitler. That may be an exaggeration but it was all she could think of right now. Taking another deep breath, she sat silently waiting for the Slytherins to enter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter unfortunately :(

(Update: 11/01/2014 - I am slowly but surely working through editing my chapters. Once I've finished all of them, or a good deal, I'll begin writing Chapter 14. )

(Update again: 08/02/2014 - Oh dear, I am trying to get through this but college keeps butting it's fat head in..)

With an air of grace, Draco walked in to the room. He had heard about the mixing of Gryffindor and Slytherin and he was slightly worried by whom he might get. That worry wasn't shown externally though; his face was blank as he looked each Gryffindor girl up and down. Lavender Brown looked nice enough, Pureblood too so her dancing skills should be acceptable; Parvati was decent looking but it was rumoured she had about as much rhythm as Goyle, which meant she had no rhythm. Fay and Marie were decent enough, he didn't really know much about them so he couldn't be sure of their dancing skills.

As he looked around the room his gaze fell upon Granger. She looked utterly disgusting today like she always did. Draco liked his girls well pampered and Pureblooded and to dance with such a disgrace would simply not be possible for him. She probably didn't even know _how_ to dance. Draco shook his head and was snapped back to reality upon hearing Professor Snape's voice.

'...and they will reveal who you are partnered with by standing in front of you'

Draco smirked; he hadn't missed anything too important. His smirk disappeared however once he had fully understood what Snape had said. They were about to learn who they would be partnered with. He swallowed and put on a neutral expression as to not show his worry.

He stepped forward with the rest of his fellow housemates to await the results of their partners.

"Now, when I call out the name of a Slytherin, their corrosponding partner must step forward to stand opposite each other. I shall start with the Slytherin girls." McGonagall announced.

"Millicent Bulstrode." Draco held back a snort. He felt sorry for the poor guy who got her as a partner. A disturbance rippled through the Gryffindors as a very green looking Seamus Finnigan stepped forward.

A few minutes went by and all of the Slytherin girls had been given their partners. Longbottom was stood infront of Tracey Davis and Dean Thomas was with Sierra Raine. Potter had only gone and bagged the hottest girl in Slytherin, which made Draco kind of jealous... he hoped he got the same luck with his partner. He definitely wasn't jealous of Weasley though. Pansy was a handful to the people who actually knew her so he couldn't imagine how she'd act towards Weasley. Most likely negatively, Draco mused.

He was in the middle of imagining an elaborate dance move going extremely wrong between the two when Professor McGonagall announced that the boys shall be shown their partners now.

Fortunately, his name was first. He looked at each girl, waiting for one of them to step forward when the unthinkable happened. Granger came forward. Suppressing a groan, he was about to object when he caught her eye. They told him that she hated it as much as he did but there was nothing they could do. Snapping his mouth shut, Draco clenched his fists together and set his jaw. He really didn't want to have to deal with this but if there was to be a grade to come from it, he was willing to accept her as his partner despite the fact that she was the lowest of the low and disgusted him.

"Right, now you all have your partners, I need to sort you into two groups. If one of your pair have danced before and know how to dance then please stand to my left. If neither of you can dance stand to my right."

...

Hermione walked slowly to the left side of Professor McGonagall whilst Malfoy stared at her with disbelief and loathing. They were the only pair on the left side so McGonagall told them just to get on with the dancing.

Hermione gritted her teeth and forced out the words she knew she'd have to say.

"Right, Malfoy I need to put my hands on your shoulders and you need to put your hands on my hips."

He clearly wasn't expecting that to be the first thing that she said as his face changed from a grimace to one of pure shock. He quickly recovered his facade before speaking to her.

"My hands are not going anywhere near your waists," he spat.

Oh dear, this is going to be harder than I anticipated, Hermione thought.

"You need to put your hands there otherwise it wouldn't be classed as dancing! And I'm sure you want to pass this stupid class as much as I do! So for mine, and your, sanity just please dance with me."

Malfoy didn't reply straight away, she could he was concentrating very hard on a way he would come out on top. She definitely didn't expect him to say the thing he said, and did, next.

"Hmmm, I'll agree to put my hands on your hips but only if we're... this close."

Just as he said it, he pulled her extremely close to his body. His hands were on her waist and her hands were on his shoulders. Malfoy smirked as a look on confusion settled on to Hermione's face. She wouldn't admit that they fit together perfectly and that she couldn't wait to dance with him. Instead she just put on a blank face which made her look bored. She would not enjoy this.

"And now, we dance."

And with that Malfoy started leading her round the room swiftly and gently in an elegant waltz. Back and forth they moved across the floor, eyes never shifting to glance anywhere apart from their partners eyes.

By the end of it Hermione was speechless and out of breath.

"That... was amazing." She managed to breath out whilst looking into his eyes. Malfoy certainly seemed to be enjoying the fact that he'd managed to get a compliment from her and that she was now breathless and staring at him. He refused to break their eye contact, determined to make this moment last.

From the corner of the room someone, probably Ron, gave a small cough which broke their gaze.

Hermione turned to see everyone in the room staring at them with wide eyes and open mouths. She flushed a bright shade of red and pushed away from Malfoy, who smirked and walked back over to his seat as if nothing irregular had occurred. McGonagall did not find anything unusual about the situation at all, instead she simply complimented them on their 'performance'.

"Beautiful, just beautiful! 20 Points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin!" McGonagall clapped her hands and turned to the rest of the class.  
>"For your assignment, you must find a muggle movie that includes a dance scene. You and your partner must perform that particular dance scene in front of the whole of your year. Marks will be given for performance and presentation. The due date, so to speak, is in three weeks time."<p>

Great, thought Hermione, three weeks of constantly seeing and spending time with Malfoy. At this point, she would probably prefer to sit and listen to Professor Trewalney for three weeks instead of doing this assignment, but it had to be done and she would do it to the very best of her ability.

...

A/N I didn't know if I should cut it off there or add a bit on, but urm, this is the second chapter. The third one might be up later today or tomorrow. Hope you like this.

Also, from last chapter I made up Maria as she was just listed as 'Fay Dunbar's friend' and this chapter I made up Sierra Raine, as there is less Slytherin Girls as there are Gryffindor Boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything. ok.

(09/02/2014 - yeaaaaaah this is going well so far! I should be finished by the end of February so I hope you're excited)

...

It was Saturday and Hermione hadn't seen Malfoy once since they'd danced together on Monday. They really needed to get together and decide on the muggle movie they were going to do a dance from; Hermione had a few ideas but she needed to run them through Malfoy. She decided that she would take charge of this situation and send him a note telling him to meet her.

...

Draco was sat in the Slytherin Common Room discussing Quidditch with Blaise and Theo when he heard an owl tapping at the window. Confused, he stood up to open the window and let it in. He reached over to untie the note from the barn owl's leg and saw that it was from Granger.

_Malfoy._

_We need to figure out what movie we will be copying a dance from and actually work on the dance. I'd appreciate it if you'd meet me at the back of the library in half an hour. _

_Hermione. _

"What's it say Draco?" Blaise asked him once it had appeared that Draco had read the note.

"It's just a note from Granger about that assigment we've been set. She wants me to meet her in half an hour."

"Ahh yes, the illustrious Granger. That was some dance you both did on Monday; you were very close" Theo pointed out. Draco only just managed to stop himself from blushing.

"I only did that to make her feel uncomfortable; it definitely wasn't for my own gain, trust me."

Theo raised his eyebrows and Draco noticed his eyes flick over to meet Blaise's before they both smirked. Draco scowled and shook his head in disbelief as he left to go and meet Granger. Those boys are not gonna drop this, Draco thought.

...

Hermione was sat at the back of library staring at the list of Muggle films she'd written on a spare piece of parchment whilst nibbling on the end of her quill, trying to think of more to add to the list. She felt someone sit down beside her and knew instantly who it was.

"You're late." Hermione said without looking up.

"Only by about ten minutes, it's not that bad."

Hermione didn't answer, but instead pushed the piece of parchment towards him.

Malfoy reached forward to pull it more towards him when his hand brushed against hers. Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled her hand back quickly. Malfoy smirked and carried on reading through the list.

"What's this 'Dirty Dancing' one here? Sounds... interesting" Hermione blushed.

"It's just a film about a girl who falls in love with her dance teacher and at the end of the film they do this final, iconic dance. I really like that one, so I'd like to do it, but if you don't want to... that's fine too."

Malfoy looked shocked at her willingness to let him choose which one they should do. He thought that she would be the bossy girl she appeared to be and demand that they do that one. He clearly had thought wrong. After a moment's consideration, he answered.

"It depends on what the dance involves..."

"You wouldn't have to kiss me if that's what you're getting at. But there is a lift towards the end that we should start to practise as it's quite a big one"

...

Draco grimaced. He thought the dance would be easier, but with a lift to learn it was clear that it wouldn't be that as easy as he had first imagined. Knowing Granger, she'd want to practise at every moment they both had free. He would have to think of a way to not be seen dancing with her out in public; he didn't need that kind of thing tainting his reputation.

"Oh and Malfoy? We should practise the lift in the lake as that's what they do in the film. It will make it easier for you to lift me and get used to it.'

Oh great. The lake. That's in full view of anyone that's outside or even inside from certain places. He definitely would have to come up with something to prevent people from seeing them.

"Listen Granger. I say we practise the dancing in the Room of Requirement on weekends and then for the lift how about every other day at midnight in the lake?"

She raised her eyebrows at him but didn't say anything as she started to pack her stuff away.

"So the impression I'm getting is that you don't want to be seen with me?"

"Well, yeah, basically. Don't really want to be seen if I'm going to be in close proximity with a Mudblood such as yourself" Hermione's mood darkened but she definitely would not rise to the insult, no matter how much it angered her.

"Fair enough Ferret boy. See you tomorrow at the Room of Requirement. Think of a dance studio to get in if you get there before me."

She left the library in a rush without a backwards glance. She really did need to do _something_ about that bird's nest she called hair. Draco smirked at his wit and left to go back to the Slytherin Common Room, after all, he needed to find something suitable to dance in before tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own anything Harry Potter.

(09/02/2014 - I am on a ROLL. This is so weird, I'm talking to myself because I haven't actually posted these chapters yet...)

...

It was one in the afternoon and Hermione was waiting for Malfoy in the Room of Requirement, their agreed rehearsal place. She had thought ahead and made it so that if anyone else wanted to use the room, they would forget why they were there in the first place, to give them that extra privacy. She was just warming up when she heard the door open. Looking up she saw Malfoy wearing a tight white vest top and some black shorts. He almost looked beautiful... in a twisted fallen angel way, however, the smirk on his face reminded Hermione of his terrible personality and she was snapped back to reality.

Hermione was wearing a red vest top and black leggings. They were the only comfortable clothing she owned that was suitable for dancing at the moment so it would have to do.

Switching into teaching mode, the one she used when trying to teach Harry and Ron what they were supposed to have learnt during the day, Hermione cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Right, I'm going to teach you a few basic mambo/salsa dance steps as that is what mainly makes up the whole dance routine. Is that okay?"

Malfoy nodded in confusion but took a few steps forward until he was right in front of Hermione. She instructed him to put his hands on her hips, and when he had done so, a shiver went through her spine. For some reason, it felt weirdly nice to have him so close to her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts so she could focus on teaching Malfoy the right moves.

"Okay, so when my right foot goes forward, your left foot goes back and vice versa with the other leg. Got it?"

"Um, I think so." He looked down at his feet at the exact same moment Hermione did which resulted in both of them headbutting each other. They pulled apart instantly to take a second to recover from their clash. As soon as they had, Hermione wished they hadn't. The warmth of his body was gone, leaving her feeling cold. Once again, she cleared her throat and carried on with the 'lesson'

"I think we should put some music on and just go with the flow. Use the basic steps I've taught you and we should be okay." Hermione told him as he prepared himself to dance.

...

Draco took a deep breath as he tried to focus on the rhythm and the beat of the music that had just started playing. He actually wanted to do well in this class, so to do well, he must concentrate. Even if it meant dancing with Granger. The steps she had taught him were very basic, he knew that, but they were still a bit tricky to do at first. He'd only been taught ballroom dancing as a child because it was 'necessary' for a Malfoy to be able to dance. Considering the amount of balls he'd already been to and the amount of people he had had to dance with, he was thankful for the lessons as a child. Returning to reality, they started to dance.

They started off dancing seperately, but as the tempo sped up, they came together to dance just like they'd practised. They were dancing in sync and with the most intricate salsa steps that couldn't possibly be pulled off by someone who'd only learnt how to do basic steps a while before. It was amazing, Draco thought, how quickly he'd caught on and how easy it was to dance when you were focusing on the rhythm.

As the music stopped Draco found himself extremely close to Hermione. They were both breathing heavily as they looked into each others eyes. Draco's eyes wondered down to look at her lips... they looked so soft, he thought. He wondered what it would be like if he leant down and kissed her. Subconsciously, he leant in, thinking about it even more. His eyes flicked up to hers and it seemed like she was leaning in too, but she quickly pulled away and just stared at him with a mixture of shock and disgust plastered all over her face.

"Malfoy! What on earth are you thinking! How dare you try to kiss me? It was only yesterday you were calling me a mudblood and now you think you can just lean in and expect me to go along with your 'Slytherin charm'?! I don't think so."

Draco cringed at the fact that she'd raised her voice towards the end of her mini speech and then again at the fact that he had actually tried to kiss her. The mudblood. Why on earth had he tried to do that? It might have been the fact that they were rather close and her lips did look very, very soft and very kissable. Wait! Why was he thinking that? She's a mudblood. His father would certainly not approve.

"Why are you so bothered Granger? It certainly looked like you wanted me to."

She blushed a very bright shade of red.

"I...I did not want you to...k-kiss me!" She replied, acting shocked. It looked like she was trying very hard to not give any of her inner feelings away; she wasn't very good at it.

"Hmm yeah okay, whatever you say. I'll see you Tuesday night to practise the lift then yes?"

Smirking to himself, he left Hermione with her thoughts, pleased he seemed to have caught her off-guard. He dismissed the fact that it was actually her that had caught him off-guard because the thought was completely absurd and he wouldn't allow it to continue.

...

Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower at around 2:45pm to Harry and Ron's suprise. She had burst through the door looking rather red and had startled the boys who were sat playing a very intense-looking game of Wizards Chess. Ron looked up from glaring at the board and took in her appearance as well as the fact that she was early back.

"I thought you were rehearsing your dance with Malfoy today?" Ron asked, moving his knight to D7 in the hopes of disabling Harry's castle.

"Urm, yeah I was but I reckon he's got the hang of it so we decided to call it a day" Hermione replied quickly whilst avoiding looking at either of the boys. Harry wasn't as oblivious as Ron so he picked up on her odd behaviour and immediately questioned her about it.

"Hermione, has something happened? You seem a bit shaken." Harry asked looking concerned. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She couldn't tell Harry about what had just happened, even if, technically, nothing had actually happened.

"No, I'm fine, just tired out from dancing. I probably need a bit of a lie down, I'll be fine, honestly." She said with a smile before going up to the Girls Dormitories. Harry and Ron exchanged sceptical looks.

"D'ya reckon she's tellin' truth?" Ron asked.

"Hermione rarely lies to if, so if she is, she must have a good reason." replied Harry. They both shook their heads and continued to play Wizard's Chess.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(

**(09/02/2014 - I am doing well, hoping to get through this chapter and hopefully the next one)**

...

_It was the night of the Yule Ball and Hermione was waiting for her date anxiously outside of the Great Hall. She was wearing a beautiful long pink dress with matching shoes. Her hair was straightened with cute ringlets at the end. She looked beautiful. As everyone walked past into the Great Hall, they just stared at her amazed. None of them could believe that THAT was Hermione Granger, the girl who normally didn't make an effort for anything._

_She was still looking around when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to see the most gorgeous looking boy she'd ever set eyes on. He looked really good in a suit, Hermione decided. His suit was black with a white tie. He took her hand and pressed his lips against it. He then lead her into the Great Hall to dance._

_When they walked in everyone stared. It was clear that they were the most attractive couple there tonight; not even the Beauxbaton girls could match up to them. Hermione's date led her out to the floor and they started to dance. No-one could compare to this odd yet stunning couple. They continued to dance with such grace you would have thought they were professionals._

_As the night drew to an end Hermione's date walked her back to the Gryffindor Common Room._

_"Hermione, you looked beautiful tonight. It's a shame it's over."_

_"I know, I had a really nice time tonight with you. But you should get going back to your common room. Night Draco."_

...

Hermione woke up early on Monday morning. She had had the strangest dream. I must remember to tell Ginny about it later she thought. She continued with her morning routine, clearly forgetting that the boy in her dream was Malfoy. Skipping down the girls domitory stairs she found Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for her in the common room. She flashed them all a smile and practically leaped out of the portrait, eager to fill Ginny in on her dream.

"...And it was amazing! We danced together all night and he said I looked beautiful!"

"It sounds it! So tell me, who was this 'amazing' guy who was your date?"

"You see, that's the weird thing, I can't remember. But the more I try to remember, the more I forget. It's really frustrating."

"Ah, well maybe if you see him today, it might bring it all back" Ginny suggested. Hermione thought about it then nodded in agreement.

...

On the other side of the Great Hall, Draco was telling Blaise all about the weird dream he'd had. Blaise looked extremely excited for some reason not known to Draco.

"So you're saying, you had a dream about a gorgeous girl who you went to the Yule Ball with but you can't remember who it was?"

"..Well yeah pretty much"

Blaise just stared at his best friend in disbelief. He couldn't understood how Draco wasn't up quizzing every female in this hall asking about their dress or, at the very least, looking around to see if he could recognise the girl.

"Aren't you going to try and find out who she is? I mean, you might even end up taking her to the ball IN REAL LIFE!"

"Well obviously I am Blaise. There's over 300 girls in this school, and that's not counting the Beauxbatons lot!"

Draco left the table, making sure he checked out every girl he passed on the way just to make sure. Blaise noticed this and chuckled before returning to his sausages.

...

As Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way towards first period, Harry couldn't help but remember the weird way Hermione had acted when she had come back from her dance rehearsal.

_"I thought you were rehearsing your dance with Malfoy today?" Ron asked, moving his knight to D7 in the hopes of disabling Harry's castle._

_"Urm, yeah I was but I reckon he's got the hang of it so we decided to call it a day" Hermione replied quickly whilst avoiding looking at either of the boys. Harry wasn't as oblivious as Ron so he picked up on her odd behaviour and immediately questioned her about it._

_"Hermione, has something happened? You seem a bit shaken." Harry asked looking concerned. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She couldn't tell Harry about what had just happened, even if, technically, nothing had actually happened. _

_"No, I'm fine, just tired out from dancing. I probably need a bit of a lie down, I'll be fine, honestly." She said with a smile before going up to the Girls Dormitories. Harry and Ron exchanged sceptical looks._

"Hey Hermione? Are you gonna tell us what actually happened at your rehearsal with Malfoy?"

He noticed Hermione's cheeks flush red before she spoke.

"Nothing Harry, like I said last night!"

"Didn't seem like nothing 'Mione" Ron pointed out, "you seemed quite bothered about something, you can tell us, you know that!"

...

Across the corridor, Draco was stood with his cronies, watching the scene with amusement. He knew that Granger would be denying everything that happened the previous night. Draco knew he'd do the same so he couldn't really blame her. He smirked as she saw her shake her head adamantly whilst Weasley and Potter appeared to be shocked at her refusal to divulge any information.

Draco thought about Granger and how she'd looked after they'd danced yesterday - all hot and sweaty. He'd found that very admiring, considering he had assumed she wouldn't be able to even dance like that. He had figured she'd only had classical training like he had, but obviously not. Whilst trying to remember exactly how she'd look, her face seemed a little fuzzy, almost as if his brain were trying to remember someone it hadn't seen in a while. Thinking it was because of his lack of sleep, he shrugged it off and went to his next lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N: Wow. It's nearly been a month since I last updated. So sorry! Anyways, I'll get on with the story :)**

...

Draco was still trying to figure out why he couldn't picture Granger's face when he accidently walked into Harry.

'Watch where you're walking Ferret!' He sneered at him before walking off to rejoin the other two thirds of the stupid trio. Draco took this as an opportunity to follow them and try listen in on their conversation.

He cast a quick Disillusionment Charm and followed them to a deserted corridor. He tried to focus in on what they were saying.

'Come on Hermione! Just tell us what happened! I promise we won't take the mick!' Potter said as he tried to get Granger to look at him.  
>'I can't Harry! You don't understand...' As her back was turned to him , he couldn't see her facial expression but he imagined it to be bright red. He smirked at the thought of all this discomfort he's caused her.<p>

'Come on 'Mione, it's us!' The Weasel is actually begging her to tell them! They must really want to know.

_It could be fun if she tells them, to see the looks on their faces! ...But then they might announce it to the whole school claiming I tried to kiss her... That absolutely cannot happen. _

As Draco was musing over the situation at hand, Hermione had told Harry and Ron what had happened that night in the Room of Requirement. He was brought back to the scene in front of him when he'd heard Harry's outraged cry.

'YOU NEARLY DID WHAT?'

Draco's concentration faltered, which ended his Disillusionment Charm. He heard a high pitched squeal which could only mean that Hermione had spotted him.

_Shit. They're going to kill me for sure! _

'OI. FERRET!'

Once Draco had managed to turn around, he saw that both Ron and Harry were glaring at him, whilst Hermione still had his back to her. He thought he heard her whisper something to them about leaving it, but he couldn't be sure. Instead of waiting around to see what they'd do, he decided to run in hopes that maybe he could outrun the Lanky Ginger.

...

_Oh no, what have I done? I should never of told Harry and Ron. They'll probably argue with me and then tease me about it. Ron might not ask me to the Yule Ball he'll be that disgusted. What am I going to do?_

These were the thoughts that kept running through Hermione's mind as she sat in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for her best friends to return from their chase of Malfoy.  
>Thanks to the mayhem of the near kiss, she'd forgotten that her midnight lake lift practise was with Malfoy TONIGHT. She grabbed the nearest piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note on it which read:<p>

**Malfoy,**

**Midnight tonight at the The Black Lake to practise the lift. Don't be late.**

**HG.**

Satisfied with what she'd written, she set off to go to the Owlery to see if she could persuade Hedwig to deliver the note. Just before she'd gotten to the Owlery, she walked into Harry and Ron, who looked extremely tired and out of breath.

'How come you guys are up here? I assumed Malfoy would run straight into the dungeons?'

'The little ferret decided he'd take us on a journey through the whole castle before finally disappearing somewhere near the Owlery!' said Ron who was panting whilst holding onto his side. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement to Ron's statement and carried on walking towards the Owlery.

'Oi, 'Mione where are you going?'

'Nowhere special Harry, just going to send a note to my parent's letting them know how I'm getting on so far'

Before the boys had a chance to take in this informartion she was already gone. Once she'd reached the Owlery, she found Hedwig who seemingly didn't care who the note was addressed to because not a minute after Hermione had attached the note, she'd already flown out of the tower. Amused, Hermione made her way back down to the Gryffindor Common Room to prepare for her first lift lesson.

...

Draco was laid on the green plushy sofa in the middle of the common room, trying to regain his breath when an owl pecked at his window. Despite what his body was telling him, he got up to recieve the note that had been sent to him. As he read the note he couldn't help but wonder why Granger would want to carry on doing dance practises with him, especially after the embarassment of her friends finding out about the near kiss..

Looking at his watch, he realised that it was half 11 and he'd need to be down at the lake soon otherwise Granger would probably hex him. Just as he was about to leave the Common Room, Pansy emerged from the girls dormitories. She seemed not to have noticed him yet, so as silently as possible, Draco cast the Disillusionment Charm and exited the room without looking back. He was lucky to be not have been by her, as all she'd done since the beginning of the school year was cling to him like she was a lost child and Draco was getting tired of her immaturity. Sure, some might say it's cute that she does that, some might even say that he should be lucky that he's got a girl curled round his finger, but in his opinion, he didn't find it cute nor did he feel lucky. The girl was just straight up annoying.

As Draco find himself nearer to the Lake, he found he could make out a petite figure stretching down by the lakeside. This was obviously Granger. He'd never seen her so... athletic. Normally she'd be the one reading about sport, rather than doing it, but right now, Draco decided that she could do sports, if she really tried. The amount of energy she put in to just warming up made one wonder how much energy would be put into the actual sport. With that thought pushed out of his mind, he decided to make his presence known. Only a minute after he'd let out a cough, Granger had whipped her head round in suprise. This was going to be a fun lesson he decided.

...

**A/N: Oooh, I'm quite proud of myself for the last part from Draco's POV :D Like I said before sorry for the long wait between updates. I'll try post another Chapter this week as I have a week off. Oh, I'm also working on another Dramione, but I won't be posting that for a while as I'm going to write at least 10 chapters of that before I post it :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N - I'm so sorry! It's been nearly 2 months since I last updated. But I've had SERIOUS writers block. But seeing as it's Christmas Holidays, I'm going to try update at least twice. This being my first one. **

...

Hermione was at the Black Lake five minutes before she and Draco were scheduled to meet. It was quite cold out, so she started doing some simple warm-ups.

She'd only been doing them for about 3 minutes when she heard a cough from behind her. With a start, she turned around and found herself looking at none other than Draco Malfoy. As she looked into his silver eyes, images of a dance flashed through her mind, with one specific boy, dressed up in a black suit, with a blue tie. She gasped as she realized that the boy in her dream was in fact, Malfoy.

_I don't understand! Why would I dream about going to the Yule Ball with HIM? I mean sure, he's attractive but we hate each other. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't think that I'm beautiful either. Anyway, it's common knowledge that I'll be going to the Yule Ball with Ron...even though he hasn't asked me yet. But I'm sure he will...at least I hope he will._

Whilst she was caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Malfoy's eyes widen in recognition and confusion.

...

Draco stared in shock at the girl stood before him. She couldn't be the girl from his dream. It was bad enough when he thought about having to perform a dance with her, let alone dreaming about **going** to the Ball with her.

After a good couple minutes of both of them staring into space, it was Draco who finally came back to his senses.

'So...urm...are we going to practise this lift then?'

By the time Hermione had come back to her senses, Draco had managed to mask his confusion and gotten himself prepared to go in the water. Without meeting his eyes, Hermione replied with a simple 'yeah'.

With both of them casting a warming spell on themselves, they started to walk into the Lake.

'Right Granger, how are we meant to go about doing this? I mean, I know I have to lift you but...um how?'

'Well you sort of have to lift me above your head so that we're in a sort of T position. However, when we're on the ground, I have to run up to you and jump, which is where you catch me and lift me.'

Draco looked confused as he tried to process this all in his head.

'I don't see how practising the lift in the water will help us whatsoever.'

Hermione just sighed and started up a full blown explanation of how the water would make her lighter because of the lack of resistance, thus making it easier for him to lift her. When Draco didn't reply, she carried on to explain the full physics behind it. Once she'd started talking again, Draco had tuned out and instead focused on her.

He noticed how the clothes she was wearing clung to her body (as they were in the lake and her clothes were wet) and she had a rather nice physique. He also noted how her hair actually looked nice in the moonlight. And then without thinking, he started leaning in closer towards Hermione. Whilst doing so, he noticed how her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown colour. They were the last thing he saw before his lips met hers.

...

Hermione just stood there in shock, unaware to the fact that Malfoy was actually still kissing her. About 20 seconds had passed when she begun to fully realise that this was MALFOY. She pulled away instantly and just stared at him. To Hermione, it looked like he was in as much shock as she was. He took a few steps back, not even meeting her eyes when he started to talk.

'Um..well, let's get practising this lift...'

Without another word, Hermione nodded and they proceeded to try and practise the lift.  
>Draco had no problem with lifting her, it was just the holding her up part which he struggled on. Plenty of times they both fell into the water and after the 8th time of Draco failing to hold Hermione up, she decided to call it a night.<p>

'We both have lessons tomorrow so it'd be best if we went back to the castle now.' She tried to say it as casually as she could, not meeting his eyes. Noticing this, he smirked. As they both started to head towards the bank of the lake Malfoy spoke...

'Are you sure you don't want a repeat of earlier Granger?' He looked at her blushing cheeks and gave her a wink.

'No. That shouldn't have happened and we should just forget about it. I really want to pass this class and I won't be able to concentrate on the dancing if you keep bringing it up.' And with that she left Malfoy stood there on his own, on the castle grounds at 1:30am.

...

Once she'd gotten to the front doors of Hogwarts, she cast a drying spell on herself so as not to annoy Filch. Not that she cared that much, but she really didn't fancy having detention with him, she'd heard enough about how his detentions were from Ron and Harry.

Just as she was about to enter the Gryffindor Common Room, a thought struck her.

_Fuck. Harry and Ron might wonder why I've taken so long to practise a stupid lift. It shouldn't have even taken as long as it did, but stupid Malfoy just had to go and kiss me. I don't even know why he did it...it was quite nice, but that isn't the point. I'll just tell them that I was at the library if they ask._

Taking a deep breath, she said the password and walked inside.

...

**A/N - I hope I got the stuff about the lift right, I used google and my own knowledge to write about it but I'm not sure. I've wrote a little one-shot (Dramione of course) that I'll put up soon. I hope you like this chapter, and the one-shot I'm going to put up :) Oh! And I hope you like the slight Dramione action that I put in here :p **

**What rating do you think this should be? I mean I know I added the 'F' word but is that still a T or shall I bump it up to a M?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N - A belated Merry Christmas to all of you! :) Hope you all enjoyed Christmas! I left this a while so I could write one of my friend's Dramione plots out for him. It's coming out rather good. So when it's finished (and this is finished) I'll be posting that. He's also writing another one himself and seeing as he doesn't really have the access to FFnet, he's asked me to publish it, so I agreed. So expect a few more stories to come from me! :) On with the story!**

**...**

Hermione need not have worried about being bombarded with questions, for when she had walked through the portrait to enter the Gryffindor Common Room, she found it empty. She thought this through in her head and realised it was actually half one in the morning, so Harry and Ron would probably had been in bed.

When she awoke the next morning, she went down to the Common Room to meet them like she normally would. They didn't ask her how the lift practises went, which was a good thing as she don't think she could have lied to them. They all made their way down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. As Hermione sipped her orange juice, she could feel someone's eyes watching her. Looking up, she was surprised to see Malfoy watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. She thought his new behaviour towards her was extremely weird... especially what happened last night! She tried to block that out of her mind and joined in with Ginny and Parvati's conversation.

...

Draco couldn't help but look at her across the hall. He wondered if she, like he, had spent most of the night thinking of what had happened down at the lake. Images of last night danced through his mind as he remembered how her lips felt against his. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, but he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over to the Gryffindor table once again.

_Draco, you need to stop this at once. Yes, she may be pretty, but she is Muggleborn. Just stick to learning the dance, once it's over you'll never have to be anywhere near her (voluntary) again._

As he made his way to first lesson, he felt as if something bad was going to happen. But he didn't know what. His first lesson happened to be one shared with the Gryffindors and it looked like Professor McGonagall had a wicked idea, judging by the look on her face.  
>He sat down in his usual seat next to Blaise and concentrated on the book infront of him. He was getting quite into it when he heard Professor McGonagall cough, as if to signal to them all that they had to listen.<p>

'Boys and girls, I have made a change to the seat arrangements. I've made it so you will be sat next to your dance partners who were issued to you at the beginning of the year.' This recieved a lot of groans throughout the classroom. McGonagall shushed them before continuing.

'I felt that this would be necessary as it has come to my attention that some of you aren't getting along as well as we would have hoped. I have alerted all other Staff of this and this arrangement will be put in to action in the other classes that you share with your partner. The aim of this is to make sure you and your partners resolve the issues you have so you can progress with your dancing. Now, move seats so I can begin my lesson.'

Draco was in too much shock to move. First he had to dance with her and now he had to work with her in every single lesson they had together. And they did have every single lesson together. There wasn't a lesson that only one of them attended. He groaned as he realised that Hermione had just sat down next to him. Determined to make this as uncomfortable for her as possible he turned to face her and whispered into her ear...

'How are your lips today Granger?' Her head whipped up to face him and she stared at him in awe. Draco winked at her before turning to face the front. He smirked as he realised that she still hadn't stopped staring at him, so once again, he turned to her and said..

'What's the matter Granger? You seem to be unable to keep your eyes off me...and if I remember correctly, you can't keep your hands off me either.' He'd said this loud enough so that anyone paying attention to hear. Unfortunately for him, no-one was paying attention. He gave up trying to provoke Hermione as she seemed to not be retaliating. He sighed and decided he'd actually pay attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying.

...

It was the week for firsts this week, Hermione decided. She made a list of all the 'firsts' that had taken place so far:

1) The first time Malfoy hadn't insulted her upon meeting.  
>2) The first time she'd had to spend so much time with someone she hated rather than being with her friends.<br>3) The first time she'd been in the Lake  
>4) The first time she hadn't concentrated in a lesson properly!<br>And last but not least 5) The first time she'd been properly kissed.

She hadn't thought about it properly before, but she'd soon realised that Draco Malfoy was her first ever kiss! That's what she'd been thinking about in Transfiguration when he'd said those things to her, obviously trying to provoke her, but she was too shocked to even think of a decent comeback. She still couldn't believe that her first kiss was Malfoy! Of all people! She'd actually been hoping to save that title for Ron, but that plan had gone completely out of the window.  
>Hermione was sat by the fire place in the common room reflecting on what Dumbledore had once told her...<p>

**The past is in the past. What's happened has happened and we cannot change it.**

She decided to act on these words and try and forget that the whole kiss had ever happened. Which wasn't going to be easy seeing as an owl just arrived with a note for her telling her to go to the Room of Requirement. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall of the common room and noticed it was half past 8 at night. As she hadn't really progressed much on her Potions homework, she though to herself...

_Ah what the hell, might as well go. We haven't practised the actual dance in a while..._

And with that she made her way to the Room of Requirement, dodging behind statues and tapestries every time she heard a noise. She made it to the Room of Requirement in just under ten minutes. She thought that was a pretty good time considering the amount of times she had had to jump behind things. She chuckled to herself as she walked into the Room of Requirement.

It looked exactly how it had before when they had practised in there. Hermione looked around the room before her gaze landed on Draco. He was just sat there obviously waiting for her to arrive. She couldn't help but look at him. He was, as how most of the girls around school would say it, attractive! His hair wasn't slicked back like he used to have it, it was sort of left to do whatever it wanted. It suited him extremely well. She moved her gaze down to his eyes, where they were a deep shade of grey, a colour which wasn't that common in most people, but as he was a Malfoy, he had probably inherited it.

Hermione watched as she saw Malfoy's mouth turn into a smirk as he realised that she was staring at him.

'Enjoying the view are you?'

She watched as he walked over to her. He waved his wand and the appropriate song started to play.

'Teach me the next few steps in the sequence? I finally got a hang of the first few.' Hermione just looked at him in complete and utter bewilderment. His tone of voice was calm and relaxed without a hint of sarcasm or malice. This was definitely another first that Hermione would add to her list. She nodded and began to show him the steps. She was suprised to see that he was picking them up almost instantly.

'Seeing as you're quite good at this, I'll teach you the next few steps if that's okay?' He nodded at her and she proceeded to teach him the steps and he caught on fairly quick. They decided they'd run through what they'd learnt so far and try to improve. Draco started the music again and they started to dance.

They'd gone through the dance twice more before they decided to stop for the night. As Hermione was about to leave, Draco turned to her.

'You know Hermione, I'm glad we got paired together. We're both good at dancing and we make a pretty good pair. It helps that you know what you're doing too.'

Without another word, he left the room and left her to her thoughts.

_Woah, what was all that about? Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy since first year, just complimented me on my dancing skills. And he also called me by my name! What is going on with him?_

Hermione really didn't know the answer to that question, but she was determined to find out.

...

**Author's Note: eeek! This is my longest chapter yet. I wrote most of it in one sitting. I hope you like it, I tried to show the change of Draco slightly. Also, there wasn't much Dramione happening here. Read and Review please? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

...

As Draco was walking back to the Slytherin Common Room, he couldn't help but mentally kick himself as he realised what the last thing he'd said to Hermione had been.

_'You know Hermione, I'm glad we got paired together. We're both good at dancing and we make a pretty good pair. It helps that you know what you're doing too.'_

Why had he said that? He was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud. He was known for being mean to all things Gryffindor. She was also a muggle-born! He was meant to hate her for being that too. But for some reason, Draco found that he didn't really hate her anymore. He didn't class them as friends, no, they weren't even remotely close to that yet. More like acquaintances. But of course, he wouldn't ever tell her that. He was told to never let his emotions get in the way of doing what was needed to be done. And right now, what needed to be done was this stupid dance project.

Which was to be shown in 6 days.

Upon realising this fact, Draco started to panic slightly. They had only 6 days left to master the lift and put it together with the dancing. 6 days left and then he'd be rid of Granger forever ...kind of...

_Two Hours Later_

Draco was impatient. He'd only been waiting at the lake for 2 minutes, but to him it felt like an hour. As soon as he'd realised how long they had left to complete the dance sequence, he'd rushed straight to his common room to send Hermione an owl telling her to meet him at the lake in two hours. And here he was, ready and waiting. He had a half a mind to just go back to the Slytherin common room when he heard someone behind him. He turned around expecting to see Hermione however it was Viktor Krum doing his evening jog down by the lake. Draco watched him closely just to make sure he didn't do anything suspicious, he was the enemy after all.

_I don't like Potter or Diggory in particular but I'd rather Hogwarts won than Durmstrang. School pride and all that jazz. _

As Draco was caught up in his thoughts he didn't realise a certain brunette walking towards him.

...

Hermione was late. That's right Hermione-always-on-time-Granger was late. She'd recieved an owl from Malfoy about two hours ago telling her that they need to practise the lift at the lake and to be there in two hours. She'd thrown the letter in the fire to prevent anyone else from reading it. As she waited until it was time to go down to the Black Lake, she read _Hogwarts: A History_ for what was probably the 100th time. She was so engrossed in how the bewitched sky in the Great Hall was made that she completely lost track of time.

Quickly, she dressed in her dance kit and sprinted down to the Black Lake. On her way down she bumped into none other than Viktor Krum. He stopped his evening jog to give her a quick smile before jogging off towards the Black Lake. Hermione was in a daze for a while, I mean come on who wouldn't be? He was an international Quidditch star! He was gorgeous!

But enough of that...she had to practise the lift! She walked the rest of the distance to the Black Lake. Halfway there, she spotted Draco glaring at Viktor. In fact, he looked pretty zoned out, so she walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He blinked a couple of times before looking at Hermione. He seemed to be confused about her being there. It took a couple of seconds before he realised where he was and why.

After snapping out of his stupor, he spoke.

'It's about time Granger, I was just about to leave! Now come on, we need to practise this damn lift so we can fit it together with the rest of the dance. We have 6 days Granger. 6 DAYS!.' He managed to say that all in one go, surprisingly. Hermione simply nodded, cast a warming spell over herself and Draco and they begun to practise the lift.

...

After half an hour, Draco was already tired and a little bit pissed off with the progress they were making. Every time they got it wrong, he'd have to take a few minutes to compose himself. Malfoy's don't do failure. This is what he kept telling himself throughout the night.

Slowly but surely, they actually begun to make progress. Draco could hold Hermione up for longer and Hermione's balance had gotten ten times better. After a few more practises they decided they'd try the lift out of the water.

'Are you sure you're ready for this Granger?' She just nodded in agreement and cast a cushioning charm underneath them both. Taking a deep breath, she began to run towards Draco. Once she got close enough, she closed her eyes shut and jumped. She fully expected to land face first on the ground, but to her surprise she felt two strong arms lifting her up. With a small gasp, she opened her eyes and saw that Draco had managed to lift her up and actually keep her there! They weren't even in the water.

Hermione was so ecstatic that once Draco had put her down, she leant forward and pulled him into a deep hug. Draco was just as surprised by this action as she was. He was confused, he couldn't work out how what the feeling he was feeling was. It was a strange, new feeling for him, he felt warm inside from Hermione's touch. The warmth spread from his head to his toe. It made him forget about his troubles and made him feel good.

To Draco's dismay, the warmth left as fast as it had come and he was left cold and dark inside like he always was. He was staring at her shocked, looking into her eyes to see if he could read her feelings. He didn't understand why he couldn't as reading people's feelings had always been his strong point. Little did he know that she was feeling a similar feeling.

...

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in so long, but I have literally had intense writer's block. I only wrote around 200 words when I started this then all of a sudden...BAM. 700 words in one sitting. I didn't know whether or not to stop it here but I did because I couldn't think of anything more to write at the moment. I already know what I'm going to do for the Yule Ball part. I have a week off from school next week so I will try and write one or two chapters. Read and review please? :) Also, I recently wrote a Dramione one-shot before Christmas and I was wondering if you'd check it out? If you do thank you! I'm going to leave this here... Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yadda yadda :)

**A/N: Recently, I've been reading the Percy Jackson and The Olympian series and the Heroes of Olympus series and haven't had time to write a new chapter, but here I am, writing a new one :) - Update: Wow, terribly sorry. I've had writer's block and exams and lack of motivation. Meh. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**...**

Hermione was shocked, she couldn't believe she'd just hugged Malfoy like that. But that wasn't what surprised her the most, it was the fact that she liked it. She'd gone back to the Gryffindor common room in a sort of a daze. She couldn't understand why she'd liked it, and Hermione Granger hated not knowing something. However, something she did know was that they had less than 6 days to put the dancing and the lift together. She needed to get an A in this class. Which meant that she'd have to see Malfoy twice as often as normal.

Just thinking about this sent Hermione's stomach crazy. She felt like there were a million butterflies flying around in there. It was strange, the last time she'd felt like this was when she'd liked Ron... But she couldn't like Malfoy... That could never happen. It's gross and unthinkable. I mean, what would he say if he ever found out that she'd actually thought that she likes him? Even worse, what would Harry and Ron say about it? Hermione was completely and utterly confused. So Hermione did what she normally does when she has a problem, she thinks about it logically.

After thinking long and hard about the matter of Draco Malfoy, she came upon the decision that she did NOT like him whatsoever. Even though he did have really, really nice eyes and a cute smile. But that wasn't the point. He is self-centered and extremely egotistical. How could she ever like someone like that? Trying to get off of the topic of the Slytherin Git, she decided to go to bed and hope she wouldn't really have to see him at all tomorrow.

...

Draco woke up after having around 3 hours sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep as he was thinking about the hug between him and Granger. He'd never really been hugged before, his childhood lacked the warmth of his mother and fathers arms and for Granger to be the first person who had hugged him and meant it was quite strange. They were meant to be sworn enemies, yet she had hugged him. And what was even stranger was that he had actually liked it.

He pushed himself up out of bed and decided to go for a walk to clear his mind when he realised he actually had class in an hour and a half. So he got showered and dressed and went to the Great Hall to have some breakfast before having to endure Double Herbology with the Gryffindors..

As soon as he entered the Great Hall, he could tell that someone was watching him. He didn't want to look weird looking around the room for the mysterious person, so he quickly strode over to his seat and sat down. He did a quick glance at each table and once he was sure that it wasn't any Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, he immediately knew that it'd be a Gryffindor. In fact, he even knew which Gryffindor it would be. Deciding to have some fun, he turned his head and looked directly at her. Her eyes widened at being discovered; her cheeks burned a fiery red colour and she dropped her gaze. Draco smirked, today was going to be good.

...

When he looked at her, she'd felt butterflies flying around in her belly. She couldn't help it. She was starting to face the fact that she, Hermione Jean Granger, might actually like Draco Malfoy. His smile. His eyes. His shock when she'd hugged him. All those things actually made her knees go weak just thinking about it. She didn't understand when this had happened, or why, but she decided that she liked it. She liked the feeling of liking someone new. Someone who wasn't Ron. Someone she might have a chance with, no matter how little that chance may be. It was refreshing, like a big breath of fresh air on the first morning of Spring.

Hermione was positively glowing as she made her way down to the Greenhouses for Double Herbology, where she happened to be working with Draco. Her mind was so focused on Draco that she didn't seem to notice the plant pot on the floor as she entered Greenhouse 2. Her foot hit it and she screamed. Just before she hit the floor, a pair of strong, familiar arms caught her and pulled her up to safety. Everyone around them gasped. Hermione was confused as to why everyone was so suprised that someone had caught her. That was when she realised that Draco was the one who had actually caught her, and the room was full of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Malfoy seemed to have realised what he had done and instantly let go of Hermione, who was yet to come out of shock. He cleared his throat, and gave the dirtiest look he could possibly give to everyone in the room.

'What? Did you expect me to just let my dance partner fall and possibly injure herself five days before we dance? I'm not going to fail this dance class, unlike some of you in here.' Everyone around the room just shrugged and returned to their work. Hermione heard Draco sigh quietly and decided to glimpse at him from the corner of her eyes. His face was blank, but his eyes were full of confusion. This confused Hermione as she was wondering what Draco could possibly be confused about. She knew the Herbology work wasn't hard, they were just revising things they'd done the last term...

...

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise Draco had also tried to chance a side-glance at her. He couldn't help it. She looked so pretty today, he couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed it before. Her eyes were twinkling whilst she worked, her hair was pushed behind her ears and she was biting her lip. After 10 minutes of working, she looked up at him, which caught him compeletely off guard. He looked away briefly then looked back to see her cheeks were red once more, just like this morning in the Great Hall. She whispered a quick 'Thank You' to him before she returned to her work. Thank You. Those two words, said by Hermione, made him feel warm inside. It was a good feeling. He might try helping her more often, just to hear her say it again.

By the end of the lesson, Draco had come to the conclusion that he liked Hermione Granger. And he couldn't care less that she was Muggleborn or a Gryffindor. When Draco Malfoy wanted something, he'd get it. No matter what the cost. His first plan of action was what it always is. Flirt. And that is what he was planning to do at their next dance practice. If things went the way he planned them too... there wouldn't be much dancing going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N - Sorry for not updating in so long, I've had exams :( I'll try make this chapter extra good. My inspiration to write this chapter came from the band, Queen. I listened to them whilst writing this and the words just seemed to flow from my fingertips! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I was asked to post a reminder at the beginning of chapters:**

_RECAP:_

_By the end of the lesson, Draco had come to the conclusion that he liked Hermione Granger. And he couldn't care less that she was Muggleborn or a Gryffindor. When Draco Malfoy wanted something, he'd get it. No matter what the cost. His first plan of action was what it always is. Flirt. And that is what he was planning to do at their next dance practice. If things went the way he planned them too... there wouldn't be much dancing going on.  
><em> 

...

Draco was sat on a sofa inside the Room of Requirement, waiting patiently for Hermione to arrive. He had made his plan of action just last night after lessons had ended. He was going to arrange a dance rehearsal with Hermione and then see how far he could take it after that. Obviously he wouldn't go **too** far. Despite being a Slytherin and a Malfoy, he knew that he shouldn't take it too far, as it could hurt him in the long run. Draco definitely did not want to get on the wrong side of the Gryffindor house. It wasn't that he was scared of them, oh no, Draco was not scared. He just didn't believe in wasting his time and effort on a couple of goody two shoes Gryffindors.

Lost in his thoughts about how far he should go with this, he didn't notice when Hermione entered the room dressed in her dance kit. She gave a little cough to hint that she had arrived. As soon as she had, Draco snapped his head to look at her; his eyes tracing every curve on her body. She shuffled with nervousness at the intense look that Draco was giving her. She felt rather uncomfortable with him looking at her like that...

Deciding to act as if nothing unusual had happened, Hermione walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Draco.

'So, are we going to try to put together the dance and the lift today? You know... since we have about four days left before we have to perform this to our entire class..'

Draco just continued to look at her. He never had realised before, but she looked beautiful in her dance kit. As he hadn't replied, she sighed heavily and got up to start warming up. He just sat and watched her; she moved with the tranquility and grace that one would identify with an angel. Her movements were controlled and precise. 'She really is a good dancer...' Draco thought. The corner of his lips turned up into a smile as he stood up to join her with her warm-ups.

...

Hermione was surprised as Draco joined her in her warm-ups. He'd never done that before, he claimed that 'Malfoys are hot enough as it is, so he had no need to warm up'. She smiled slightly before carrying on. It was nice to think that maybe they were both coming to terms with each another and realised that the best way to work together was for them to be civil.

Once they both had finished with their warm ups, Hermione flicked her wand and made the stereo play out the song 'I've Had The Time Of My Life' which was the song that they were dancing to. She turned to Draco so they could begin the dancing. He gave her a little smile before they started to move with the music.

As they danced, Draco stared intently into Hermione's eyes; they were like big pools of melted chocolate. He was so lost in thought about the girl in front of him, that he didn't realise that it was nearly time for the part of the dance where they have to dance extremely close together. He instantly snapped out of his reverie when he felt her body pressed against his. He couldn't take this frustration any longer. He wanted to just kiss her and kiss her until his lips were sore. But he knew he couldn't, or more to the fact that she wouldn't let them take a break from dancing until they'd done the lift.

Speaking of the lift, it was coming up. Draco had to be prepared. He took a deep breath before beginning his solo dance down the centre of where they'd imagined the audience to be. He performed the steps perfectly. He turned back around to face Hermione and gave her a slight nod, to which she nodded back. This was their hint to each other that they were ready. Hermione ran towards Draco and jumped. He caught her and lifted her up, just like they'd done all those times at the lake.

Smiling with triumph, Draco lowered Hermione back down to the floor. Despite the fact that they were out of breathe from all the dancing, both had huge grins on their faces. Once again, Hermione hugged Draco with relief, glad that he hadn't dropped her. When she pulled back, she noticed that he was staring at her again. She bit her lip with embarrassment.

As soon as Draco noticed this, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer. He started to lean towards her, searching her eyes for any signs of rejection or disgust. He saw none, which made his stomach flutter. (Yes flutter). As he continued to lean in closer, he noticed that she still didn't object, so he sped up the process. His lips met with hers and he felt that familiar feeling of warmth that he yearned so much to feel.

To his surprise she kissed him back, with nearly as much, if not more, passion than he kissed her with. Draco felt like he was on fire, he never recalled a kiss feeling this good in his entire life. Which was a shock to him as he had kissed quite a lot of girls. Just when he was getting used to the movement of lips on lips, he felt Hermione's tongue slide over his bottom lip, as if it was asking permission to enter. Draco happily obliged.

...

Hermione had never been kissed like this before. She felt like amazing, like nothing else mattered. For a moment, she thought of Ron, and her life-long crush on him and what he might think of this. _He wouldn't care that much, I mean he has had his eye on Lavender Brown for quite a while..._ She finally gave in to her senses and forgot all about Ron as she let her tongue slowly reach out to slide over Draco's lip. This was the first time that she'd ever made a move to progress a situation like this, and she found herself quite liking it. She liked it even more when Draco's hands started travelling along down her body, before reaching their destination of her bum. She fought back the urge to let out a soft moan as he squeezed her bum.

It was then, as she was kissing him, that she knew that she didn't like Ron anymore, at least not in that way. If what she felt right now was anything to go by, she'd say that the person she most liked at the moment, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

This shocked her a bit as she came to realise that she did actually quite like him. And yes, in that way. It shocked her so much that she broke away from him and just stared into space for a while, mulling over what she'd just come to realise. She chanced a glance in Malfoy's direction to find that he was looking at her with a hint of worry and confusion showing in his eyes.

...

Draco decided that he would try to explain his actions to her before she decided that she had made a mistake and start shouting at him. The only problem he had, was that he didn't know what to say. He couldn't just be like 'well yeah I kissed you because I had this dream about you and you looked beautiful and well ever since then I guess I've liked you'. No, that would not do. He would sound too inarticulate, and Malfoy's never sounded inarticulate. They spoke with confidence; which was something Draco was lacking quite a lot of right now. He didn't even get a chance to speak as Hermione cleared her throat and said, in a soft voice, 'Well, urm, I have to go now... bye.'

Draco was left standing there, thinking about the event that had just taken place. He seriously needed to get his mind sorted out so that the next time he saw her, he could at least confess as to why he'd done it. Sighing to himself, Draco left the Room of Requirement to return to the Slytherin Common Rooms for some well-earned rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:- Well guys, I'm finally done with my exams! So I will probably have time to write more... Hopefully! SUMMER IS HERE OMG SO EXCITED. **

_Recap: _

_'Draco decided that he would try to explain his actions to her before she decided that she had made a mistake and start shouting at him. The only problem he had, was that he didn't know what to say. He couldn't just be like 'well yeah I kissed you because I had this dream about you and you looked beautiful and well ever since then I guess I've liked you'. ..._

_Draco was left standing there, thinking about the event that had just taken place. He seriously needed to get his mind sorted out so that the next time he saw her, he could at least confess as to why he'd done it. Sighing to himself, Draco left the Room of Requirement to return to the Slytherin Common Rooms for some well-earned rest._

...

Draco paced the Slytherin Common Room racking his brain for ways to explain himself to Hermione before the big show they were to put on in four days. He had thought of many things to say but dismissed the ideas as soon as they came to him. These ideas included phrases such as:

You looked beautiful and I guess I thought it would be nice.

I couldn't help myself

Well you see, I had this dream about you...

So far, Draco had decided that he would try to avoid her for the day. That way he would have more time to think over his options. However, little did he know that avoiding her would prove to be a much harder task than he thought it would be. They still had one more lesson for today, and as the new rules had been set out, he would have to sit next to her. As luck would have it, the lesson happened to be one of the most tedious subjects that Hogwarts had ever enrolled. History of Magic.

Draco hated History of Magic, especially since Professor Binns drawled on and on for the whole hour without any breaks. But with him being a Malfoy, it was almost a requirement for him to study History of Magic; something about how it would come in handy one day. He thought it was all a load of bullshit but he must do what his father tells him, or he would most likely be punished.

Sometimes Draco really hated being a Malfoy. Sure, he was wealthy and people respected him, but there were so many requirements that he had to fulfill and expectations he had to live up to. To be honest, Draco found it quite stressful. And now the whole situation with liking Hermione Granger just made everything worse. For if his father found out, then he would surely be disowned which would tarnish the Malfoy name more than Lucius would care to admit.

Whilst his mind was preoccupied with the stress of being a Malfoy, his feet had lead him out of the Slytherin Common Room and up to the History of Magic classroom. To his surprise, he was the first one there. He checked his watch and found he was twenty minutes early. Sighing, he leant against the door deciding just to wait it out.

He had only been there five minutes when he heard footsteps coming from the right of him. Without moving his head, he looked at the person who had just arrived from his peripheral vision. His insides squirmed when he realised it was Hermione. He returned to staring straight ahead, trying to get his thoughts in order.

Stealing a glance at her, he noticed her cheeks were a rosy pink colour. She glanced at him also and their eyes met. With a little gasp, she looked away. Draco smiled inwardly. She looked so cute when she did that.

...

There were still 15 minutes left before the beginning of class and Hermione couldn't stand the silence; she felt as if it would suffocate her if it were to go on any longer. She opened her mouth to speak but found nothing came out. Confused, she gave a small cough to try to clear her throat before timidly whispering: 'Why did you do it?'

She looked up at Draco from under her eyelashes, trying to hide her face somehow but failing. She noticed his eyes widen slightly as she spoke and he gulped a bit before his face returned to the usual cool demeanour that it always held. He looked straight at her and just shrugged.

Hermione was a bit hurt. She had expected a proper explanation not just a shrug. She was about to protest against his shrug when she noticed he inclined his head to somewhere behind her. She turned to see Harry and Ron coming down the corridor. Smiling at the two boys, she turned back round and gave a short, quick nod to Malfoy; meaning that she understood and that they'd talk later.

She turned back to Harry and Ron to greet them. It felt like she hadn't seen them in a long time. Bringing them close to her, she gave them both hugs.

'Where have you been 'Mione? We've missed you!' Harry asked. Ron stood next to him, nodding his head like a playful puppy.

'Yeah 'Mione! Hope that stupid git Malfoy's not been giving you a hard time or else I'll have to teach him a few lessons or two.'

At this Hermione had to laugh. She couldn't imagine Ron teaching Draco anything at all. But it would be interesting to see who came out better off. Hermione guessed Draco, but she wouldn't let Ron know that. She just shook her head, looking at her two best friends. It was then that she realised how much she'd missed them. She sighed and replied to their questions.

'I've been busy rehearsing for the dance competition you guys. Which, by the way, I hope you have been doing to?'

Harry and Ron exchanged quick guilty glances. In truth, they hadn't really spent that much time rehearsing... they'd been far too busy with Quidditch practice and complaining to one another about having to work with Slytherins. Both boys let out guilty laughs.

'Well, it's kind of hard to rehearse when Pugface Parkinson keeps standing on my toes. And Harry can't concentrate properly because he's too mesmerised by Daphne's bloody looks!'

Hermione giggled at the comment about Pansy Parkinson, she really was a terrible girl, and glared at Harry when Ron mentioned his lack of concentration.

'You know Harry, looking at the girl won't get you a higher grade.'

Harry grinned sheepishly. He was about to say something when Professor Binns came out to announce that the lesson was to start and they should all enter his classroom. The trio sighed. Not even Hermione liked this subject much; she was only interested in the parts about the ancient witch hunters and such. However, at the moment they were learning about goblins.

Though Hermione thoroughly supported House Elfs she absolutely despised goblins. They were vicious and rude to wizards. One time she had gone to Gringotts to get some muggle money changed and the goblin who assisted her never once spoke, but just glared at her with eyes full of hatred. He even had the nerve to scoff at her after she'd thanked him for his assistance.

Returning her attention back to Professor Binns, she noticed that she had received a note from someone. She guessed it would be Draco as Ron and Harry were most likely asleep along with the rest of the class.

She picked it up and read:

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement before lunch so I can explain.  
>-D.M<em>

She sighed, her stomach twisting into knots. She feared that he might tell her that it was all a joke or a dare and that she was a pathetic little mudblood. But part of her was saying that he actually liked her in that way and he did it because he genuinely liked her not because of a dare.

Her thoughts returned to the dream she'd had the other night and how Draco was the mystery man. She remembered exactly how she'd felt, how it felt to dance with him.

'_She was still looking around when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to see the most gorgeous looking boy she'd ever set eyes on. He looked really good in a suit, Hermione decided. His suit was black with a blue tie to match her dress. He took her hand and pressed his lips against it. He then lead her into the Great Hall to dance._

_When they walked in everyone stared. It was clear that they were the most attractive couple there tonight. Not even the Beauxbaton girls could match up to them. Hermione's date led her out to the floor and they began to dance. No-one could compare to this odd, but stunning couple. They continued to dance with such grace, you would of thought they were professional dancers.'_

...

**A/N- I didn't really know how to end this chapter. I'm not sure whether or not I like this one. hmm. Any way, reviews are appreciated and taken in to account, so if you want to suggest things for Draco to say to Hermione or if you want to suggest anything you can. I will credit you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm so sorry. It's been over a year... the only reason I continued writing this chapter is because of 'Roselovestark', 'T-awesomexoxo' and 'KathrineZabini' who have all favourited or followed my story in the past month. I was so surprised to get those emails that I felt I had to continue writing, so here I am, one year later! I realise how bad my writing was when I first started so I was thinking I should try and re-write and edit but I don't think I'll have enough time so I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! I made it longer than all the rest to make up for a year... Hope you like it!**

...

_Recap:_

_**Meet me in the Room of Requirement before lunch so I can explain.  
>-D.M<strong>_

_She sighed, her stomach twisting into knots. She feared that he might tell her that it was all a joke or a dare and that she was a pathetic little mudblood. But part of her was saying that he actually liked her in that way and he did it because he genuinely liked her not because of a dare._

_Her thoughts returned to the dream she'd had the other night and how Draco was the mystery man. She remembered exactly how she'd felt, how it felt to dance with him. _

...

It was just before lunch, and Hermione was sat in the Room Of Requirement. Her knees bobbed nervously up and down while her hands were fidgeting restlessly with the edge of her school skirt. Hermione couldn't recall a time when she had been more nervous. The last time it was this bad was when she was just about to go to into the Great Hall to get sorted in first year.

_Pull yourself together Hermione! Everything will be fine, you've just got to have faith. _

She repeated this last line in her head over and over until she heard the door open quietly. Hermione kept her head down, looking at her fidgeting hands. She really didn't feel like making eye contact with him, especially if he were to be mean towards her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the disappointment in her eyes.  
>She was expecting a harsh voice to start hurling abuse at her, telling her how pathetic she was; instead she heard a soft voice say her name.<p>

'Hermione.'

It sounded so weird hearing him say her name, almost like it was a different language. Shocked, she forgot about her little rule and looked up at him.  
>She was surprised to see that he looked tired and worn out. She thought she could even sense a bit of nervousness coming from him... Or maybe she was just feeling her own nerves tenfold. Either way, there was a lot of nervous tension in the room.<p>

Not knowing what to do, Hermione returned her gaze to the edge of her skirt, waiting for Draco to make the first move. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever; the only thing that could be heard was the nervous breathing of one another.

Hermione was just about to speak up when Draco cleared his throat.

'Look I'm really sorry about the other day it's just that since we've been dancing, I've gotten to know things about you more; even though we haven't really spoke. Like, I know that when you're deep in thought or confused, you bite your bottom lip and I can tell when you've been up all night worrying or studying because your hair is twice as big as usual. And I know I'm going on but believe me when I say that I am sorry for kissing you as you probably didn't want me to.'

Draco took a deep breath in and looked expectantly at Hermione. She didn't know what to say; she was completely confused. She'd half expected him to come in and belittle at her, but instead he completely made a fool of himself... Not that she minded of course... it was kind of cute. In a way. But totally unlike him.

Even though he looked so vulnerable, she still imagined him to be playing some sort of joke on her. She was confused and didn't know what to do. She thought it better to stay silent than to say something incredibly stupid... but apparently Draco didn't like the idea of this.

'For fucks sake Granger! SAY SOMETHING. I just basically admitted to having little, tiny, barely existing feelings for you and you just stand there like some sort of dumb first year! Don't make me out a fool, I know you feel something too. I could sense it in the way you kissed me back. You can't even deny it.'

Hermione was shocked then, she hadn't expected an outburst like that. She still didn't know how to reply so she built up the courage to do something she'd been wanting to do for a while. She stepped slightly closer to Draco and looked straight at him. Too scared to make the first move, she just stood there, never breaking eye contact. She could hear his breathing becoming slightly faster and deeper. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lick his lips.

Without another thought, she stepped closer and, simultaneously, they both moved in and closed the gap between the two.

...

Lips pressed together, moving in perfect rhythm, Draco wrapped his hands around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to feel her warmth and her body touching his. He wondered if this is what would have transpired in the dream had he not woken up when he had. Draco wondered how far he could take this, how far Hermione would allow him to take this. He slowly moved forward until her back hit the wall. She seemed unfazed by the movement, more like she welcomed it.

Draco moved his head back to look into Hermione's eyes. What he saw there surprised him. He saw no traces of mistrust or hatred, such things he probably should have seen from her. Instead he saw passion and trust. Two things he was so unused to seeing. Normally it was greed or even sometimes just expressionless.

Drawing his attention back to Hermione, he lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers down her neck. She shivered slightly and bit her lip. Draco smirked as he leant down to lightly press his lips against her neck. Hermione shivered again so Draco continued to kiss slowly and lightly, enjoying the way she just couldn't keep still. He increased the pressure a little bit and Hermione rewarded him with a quiet moan and her hands gripping his upper arms. Draco pulled away from her neck, to the dismay of Hermione, and moved so his lips were level with her ear.

'Do you like that?' Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded and let out a quiet 'mmhmmm'. Draco smirked again before bringing his lips back to hers. This time, he held nothing back and he knew Hermione didn't either. Draco loved the feel of her soft lips against his, he loved it so much that he was surprised when she broke the kiss. She brought her fingers up to run it through his hair before she leant forward and nibbled on his ear. Pleasure shocked through his body as Hermione ran her tongue over his earlobe. He had no idea that she knew that was his biggest turn on, or even _if_ she knew that it was, but nothing was going to stop him now. He reached up and held Hermione's breast in his hand. She gave a little gasp but didn't stop her tongue movements against his ear. He gently squeezed her breast; it felt better than most he had felt in the past, which is quite a lot.

It's weird, he thought, he'd never really seen Hermione as the type of girl to have the nice firm breasts that she has. He'd always seen her as someone to be more flat-chested. It must be because she always wears those big, baggy school jumpers. He was very impressed with what was underneath.

When Hermione stopped nibbling on his ear, Draco was surprised. He was even more surprised when she pulled her head back to look him straight in the eye.

'Draco... I know I never replied to what you said earlier but I, uh, I like you too. In case you didn't realise by what just occurred but...'

Draco cut her off by pressing his lips to hers once more. This time he used both hands to caress Hermione's breasts. He was rewarded with yet another moan against his lips. Once more, he wondered how far he could take this. Slowly, he ran his hand down Hermione's spine, earning another slight shiver.

Hermione pulled away yet again.

'Urm look..Draco? I think we should talk about this. It's all moving too fast for me. I mean, just last week we practically hated each other and now we're kissing between classes!'

'It's actually lunch but yeah I see what you mean.'

'No you don't Draco, this is probably normal for you.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'You know, I haven't really been with that many girls, especially not at lunch time. And anyway, you can't say that you didn't like what just happened between us.'

As he said that, Draco leant forwards to slowly brush his lips across Hermione's.

'Well, I did like it... and I would like it to happen again but we really should be working on the dance. I mean, I know we have it down to a tee but I think with our newfound chemistry we should really work on perfecting it.'

'Ughhhh Hermione, you're such a buzzkill. But sure, if you really want to. Let me eat first, okay? I'm starving.'

...

Hermione smiled to herself as Draco left the Room of Requirement. She _had_ enjoyed their little meeting but she really needed to focus on the dance project. She would** not** fail this assignment just because she had feelings for Draco Malfoy. Oh my god, she had feelings for Draco Malfoy! She can't believe she'd just fully admitted that to herself. Well of course she had feelings for him. You don't just do what they'd just done if you didn't at least have a tiny bit of feeling for a person, right? Hermione shook her head. She couldn't let Draco take over her thoughts, she had to concentrate.

Still smiling, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny. She felt like she'd barely seen them recently as she'd spent most of her time with Draco rehearsing. Patting down her hair, Hermione hoped her cheeks weren't red or she'd have to make up some excuse for why they were like that and she really didn't want a repeat of the wild goose chase that had occurred when Harry and Ron had found out that Draco had tried to kiss her.

Hermione giggled at the memory. It hadn't been funny at the time, but remembering Draco's face as he realised he'd been spotted and that he'd have to run was just hilarious. She remembered how tired out Harry and Ron had been when she'd seen them near the Owlery.

She wondered what would happen between her and Draco now... Were they dating or not? Hermione was new to all of this so she couldn't be so sure. Maybe she'd ask him at the next dance rehearsal as their should be a lot of them considering they only had two days left to rehearse before their final performance. Hermione wasn't worried at all. They had finally got the last few dance steps down and they knew the dance back to front. The only problem that they'd had was the chemistry between the two, but now she was confident that that wouldn't be a problem.

Bringing herself back to the present, Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry had a sly smile on his face whilst Ron looked completely worn out and Ginny looked quite upset, if not angry.

"What's got you looking so smug Harry?"

Ron scoffed. "Not only has he bagged the hottest girl in Slytherin as his dance partner, he's also managed to get with her as well! Lucky bugger."

"Ron's just jealous because he wishes it had been him."

Ron scoffed yet again. Hermione paid him no notice. She thought it a bit hypocritical that Harry could get with a Slytherin but she couldn't.

"You and Daphne? That's like, oh I don't know, Ron and Pansy! Or even crazier... me and Draco! Imagine that."

Ron's head whipped up to stare at Hermione with wide eyes and Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

"No, no, no, no, that's just no! That's different Hermione! And anyway, that'd never ever happen in a million years so we don't need to worry about that, right?"

Harry just stared at Hermione in shock whilst Ron babbled on. Hermione averted her eyes from Harry's. She didn't want him to see the truth in her eyes. But maybe he'd see the truth in her awkwardness.

...

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, or at least what he thought he was seeing. Hermione was avoiding meeting his eyes, and all because she mentioned her and Malfoy. Could it be that her and Malfoy _did _have something going on? He'd have to question her about it when Ron wasn't around... or maybe get Ginny to do it, that is if she ever spoke to him again. From the way things were going, he doubted that possibility.


	14. UPDATE -this will be deleted

Hey there everyone, just to let you all know that I am currently re-writing this story.

Even though I did start it in 2011 (wow) and it is now 2014 and it is still not finished (I'm sorry!) I just feel that my writing has improved a hell of a lot and I can't even look back on my old work without cringing. By re-writing/editing the first chapters, already I've gained some new insight to how I want to carry on writing Dance Partners. The re-write shouldn't take long as I'm only making minor changes like my grammar mistakes, spellings and adding descriptions. In some cases I am making slight changes to certain background information or more 'depth' to the characters, I hope.

Anyway, the first five re-written chapters are up! I will get to work in re-writing the others and getting them on here, then make my way towards writing Chapter 14, hope you're all excited...

Please do let me know of any mistakes you see in my re-written or original chapters so I can sort them out as soon as possible to avoid you cringing whilst reading my work :p  
>I don't have a beta or microsoft word so I am writing on Wordpad which is a pain considering the lack of spellgrammar check.

I'm going to leave you all to your readings now, hopefully you like the new stuff and you'll let me know if you do or not?

Cya later chickens - Alishajadex


End file.
